


Dog Days

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Alcohol, At least 1 more chapter on this, Briefly tho as a warning, Cute, Drunk Arin, First Meetings, Gen, How Do I Tag, I know he doesn't drink but shh, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: Dan is dog sitting.Roxy is having a doggy vaycay.





	Dog Days

Dan is dog sitting.

Roxy is having a doggy vaycay.

It's 2.35am when she starts to get twitchy, standing up and grumbling to nothing in particular. Dan, having abandoned the idea of sleep, reaches a hand out and clicks his fingers for her.

She bumbles her way over, sniffing his hand before rubbing her flank against his hand for a scratch. It works for a little while.

She has her fuss, gets distracted, flops down to be a white lump of marshmallowy fluff on the floor. Exactly 10 minutes later, at 2.45, she's up again. A small _boof_ leaves her tiny little snout. Dan turns his head, smushing his cheek into the arm of his sofa.

"Roxy. Pup. Hey- would you- hey! Puppy, it's too early for your barking. And I'm not even allowed dogs in this house. Im breeching my contract-" Dan tells her, conversationally. Roxy doesn't care, arguing back with a grumble and a snarf, staring into the kitchen.

"You needa go weewees? Princess Tinkles gotta tinkle?" He asks, putting on his baby voice. Her head whips between him and the kitchen, ears pricked, practically on her toes. "Wanna go out? Go be quick? C'mon then, ya fluffy little monster."

He stands, stretching as he walks to the kitchen. He flicks the light on and trips over Princess Tinkles as she runs around his feet excitedly, claws tick-tick-tacking on the tiles. She jumps up, resting her front paws on his knee as he unlocks the back door to the garden. The second the door is open, she's gone. Her fluffy little tail vanishes into the dark of the night.

Dan shrugs after a moment of listening to her snuffle around. He leaves the kitchen, heading back into the living room and dropping back onto his sofa.

10 whole minutes pass.

The breeze from the cold night is starting to make Dan shiver. He hasn't heard Roxy bark, or snuffle, or the tippy-tap of her little nails on the tiles. He figures she's investigating the smells of the garden and finding the perfect spot to take a poop, so he'll give it another 5. He half considers turning the outside light on, but then decides against it in case it wakes anyone.

The 5 minutes pass. Still no Roxy.

He stands once again, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep himself warm. He whistles as he enters the kitchen, loud and clear, before making kissy noises as he stands in the doorway.

"Princess Tinkles! Roxy!" He shouts in a hushed tone, "Tanx it's time to come in!... Please?"

The please seems to work. She comes running, full pelt from the end of the garden, tongue lolling and ears flat with her eyes wide. She skids to a halt in front of the step down into the garden before turning 180 degrees and zipping to the back of the garden again. Dan raises an eyebrow when he hears a thud from the darkness and a quiet giggle.

He reaches, quickly, for the switch. Click, buzz, tink! and his outdoor light bursts into action. Dan is shocked at the sight in front of him.

There is a man, sat in the back of his garden, with his legs sprawled wide. Princess Tinkles is happily sat in the middle of them whilst the man slowly pets her head. He can vaguely hear some sort of cooing over her.

Dan risks stepping outside in his tan brown old man slippers. He approaches carefully, quietly, bending at the hip slightly. He squints to try and get a better look at the man. His hair falls over his face and his lips are pursed.

"Uhm-... excuse me?" Dan tries, attempting to keep the judgement off of his face. The man looks up at him quickly but his eyes almost blink one at a time and Dan can tell he's having trouble focusing.

The man is drunk.

"Yes?" He answers.

Dan stalls, "uhm-... it's... it's 3am and-... why are you in my garden petting my dog?"

Roxy skitters away, hiding behind Dan's legs as the man struggles to get his feet under him so he can stand. He sways slightly once he's up, tall and strong in his build. Dan's hands instinctively reach out in an attempt to steady him.

"I dunno-" the man slurs, his face going white as he speaks, a burp rumbles up his chest, "I just think dogs are great."

And then it's happening. Dan watches it almost in slow motion, as the man bends double and vomits directly onto Dan's slippers.

"Jesus Christmas-"

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm so-" he doesn't even finish his sentence before there's another wave.

"C'mon, man, lets get you-... inside. Come inside." Dan moves himself to take the man's arm, scolding Roxy quietly as she sniffs and pricks her ears at the chunks on Dan's slippers.

"What's your name?" The man slurs, leaning heavily against Dan's slim frame. He struggles for a moment to hold him up, but after some careful jostling, manages to support him and guide him across the lawn.

"Dan. What's yours?"

"Arin. Dan is a nice name. What a good name..."

Arin continues to babble to himself. Roxy gets under both of their feet, nearly sending the two men hurtling to the floor. Dan leaves his slippers outside the back door as the trio finally step into the house.

Dan leads Arin to the sofa, helping him sit down slowly.

"Sweet. Terminator." Arin says, glazed eyes focusing on the TV screen. Dan rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna get you a glass of water and we'll go from there, okay?" Dan says, slowly. Arin nods.

Dan does just that. A plastic cup he uses with his nephews. Drunk people and young children are highly likely drop or knock things over and break them. He locks the back door once again, flicking off both the outdoor light and the main kitchen light and softly padding his way back into the living room.

To which, he finds Arin passed out on his sofa, head resting at an angle that is almost certainly uncomfortable and feet hanging off the edge so his shoes don't touch the fabric. At least he tried.

Dan sighs. He places the cup on a coaster and starts untying Arin's shoes, sliding them carefully off of his feet and moving his legs to tuck onto the cushions. Roxy has also found herself exhausted from the antics of the night.

Dan rubs his eyes as he makes his way to his airing cupboard, taking two thick, fluffy blankets out. He throws one onto the chair and gently drapes the other over Arin's shoulders. The sleeping man shifts, snuggling into the warmth and smiling in his sleep.

Dan makes a face, despite finding it sort of cute. He turns off the tv before settling down and curling up in his chair, tucking his own blanket around him. He closes his eyes, trying to relax, knowing he'll jolt awake at the slightest sound in the room once he does fall asleep.

He replays the events of the night in his head as he drifts off.

And boy, what a night its been.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night’ au
> 
>  
> 
> Rip princess tinkles you were fucking adorable


End file.
